Treason
by Muki-kun
Summary: Crie seu nome, construa sua vida, escolha seu destino e re-escreva a história ::Fichas Abertas:: - Muki-kun e yeahrebecca
1. Chapter 1

x

**Prólogo**

O conselho estava reunido naquela noite chuvosa. O clã Harunatsu havia convocado uma reunião extraordinária, a primeira desde o terrível incidente. As vestes escuras, praxe dos conselheiros de Kusagakure mostrava que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Reuniões extraordinárias não era um costume.

A sala foi fechada e vetou-se a entrada de qualquer pessoa no edifício do conselho. A mesa redonda estava posta e o Harunatsu estava sentado na cadeira mais alta, na parede oposta à porta, o que determinava que seria ele quem iria ministrar aquela reunião. O ar estava pesado e a tensão cobria a sala com as memórias da última reunião extraordinária. Quando todos os representantes estavam dispostos em seus devidos lugares e todas as honras já haviam sido feitas, o Harunatsu se levantou e iniciou sua fala. "Honoráveis membros do conselho supremo de Kusagakure no Sato, convoquei esta reunião extraordinária para requisitar a adesão do clã Ryuudou de Uzumakigakure no sato à nossa vila. É uma adesão estratégica, tendo em vista que é um clã de grande poder militar, conhecido por todos nós e lendário em campos de batalha. Ponho em votação e sugestão esta pauta".

O conselho reagiu com surpresa. O Clã Ryuudou, o Kazeshi, aderir à vila da grama era algo realmente estranho, assim como toda essa reunião, ainda mais através de um pedido do Harunatsu, um clã tão conservador. Um dos membros do conselho, ainda preocupado pediu a palavra. "Tenho uma dúvida sobre o processo de adesão. Afinal, porque o clã Ryuudou deixou a vila do redemoinho e pretende aderir à vila da grama? Quais os motivos dessa mudança?". Respondendo ao conselheiro, o Harunatsu pronunciou-se com um fato que tornava aquela reunião muito mais obscura. "Os motivos reais pelo qual o Ryuudou não escolheu outra vila senão a nossa ainda me é misterioso, mas é inegável que eles são uma força que não se pode dispensar a uma vila. Mas eles não abandonaram a vila do redemoinho. Ela simplesmente não existe mais. Eles são os últimos sobreviventes.".

**x**

**Vilas**

**Vila da Grama (Kusagakure):** A necessidade faz o homem. A Vila da Grama, conhecida pela sua paz e tranqüilidade, tinha tudo que precisava. Não havia pressões sobre seus habitantes, de forma que, sob a guarda do Nidaime Kusakage, aprendiz do Shodaime Kusakage, tudo ocorria em sua perfeita ordem. Assim, aos poucos eles se adaptaram à vida sem choques. Até ali.

Numa chuvosa manhã, foi anunciado o que era de conhecimento de uma pequena parcela. O Kusakage estava morto. Assassinado. O Clã Harunatsu, responsável pela segurança do Nidaime, demonstravam estar pesarosos e durante toda a homenagem não trocaram uma só palavra. As pessoas da vila não entendiam o que poderia ter acontecido. E não saberiam por muito tempo.

Logo após o enterro, o conselho se reuniu para decidir o novo Kusakage. Na mesma reunião, expressaram a obrigação da vila possuir um centro de espionagem. Foi escolhido para essa função o mais novo deles, Akifuyu. Com o apoio de alguns países vizinhos, em um mês, o Sandaime foi escolhido.

Por longos anos, tudo isso seria um mistério.

**Vila do Redemoinho (Uzumakigakure):** A vila do redemoinho era, em si, uma vila conhecida por sua capacidade em batalha e seu senso de justiça. Essas duas virtudes shinobis admiráveis estão presentes desde o princípio na vila, fundada pelos clãs Ryuudou e Shironeji. Obviamente, cada clã ficou responsável por uma das áreas que mais dominava: O Ryuudou ficou responsável pelo exército enquanto o Shironeji ficou com a casa da justiça. A vila era controlada pelo Kosanjikai (Conselho antigo), que consistia nos três anciões de cada uma das duas famílias. Os Uzumakikages eram comumente filhos de uma das duas famílias. Evidentemente, nem todos ficavam felizes com isso.

A vila do redemoinho era muito pacífica, por isso não teve mais que dois hokages, já que os antigos combates não afetavam muito a vila. Ela era mais uma vila mercenária, que alugava seus exércitos para outros países. O exército da vila do redemoinho era temido e por isso, nos campos de batalha ficou conhecido como Kazeshi, o "vento da morte".

Entretanto, durante a II Guerra Oculta, a Uzumakigakure se envolve profundamente. O Shironeji, com uma postura pacífica é retirado do poder, e o Nidaime Uzumakikage, que era um Shironeji, é assassinado pelo clã radical Kurogarou. Com isso, há uma revolução e o poder passa para o Kurogarou. O Sandaime Uzumakikage era um Kurogarou e, mostrando-se avesso à mudança, o Ryuudou abandona a liderança do exército, mas ainda mantendo shinobis nele. Entretanto, um desastre que ficou conhecido como "A noite da desgraça" destrói a vila. Os corpos do Kosanjikai ficaram expostos no ponto mais alto da vila. A invasão de um clã de assustador poder destrói a vila, deixando apenas poucos sobreviventes. O que restou do clã Ryuudou, a custa de muitas vidas, descobriu qual a natureza daquele desastre e seguiu, por razão misteriosa, pra vila da grama.

**Vila da Folha (****Konohagakure no Sato): **É mais um dos vilarejos escondidos com ninjas, só que existe uma grande diferença: é o maior, mais forte e mais rico que seus vizinhos. Eles fazem qualquer tipo de missão, desde que se pague antes.

**Participarão das fichas:**

**Clãs**

Vila do Redemoinho:

**Clã Ryuudou de Uzumakigakure no Sato:** Um clã que ficou responsável durante muito tempo pelo exército de Uzumakigakure. Durante a II Guerra Oculta, o clã ficou conhecido por sua crueldade durante os assassinatos. Há de se observar que o Ryuudou possui um kekkei genkai bastante interessante: eles controlam os fluxos. Durante um combate, os possuidores da linhagem de sangue poderiam controlar o fluxo de chakra do oponente, revertendo-o, o que causaria um colapso. Poderiam também controlar o fluxo do sangue (forma mais comum e cruel de matar usada no clã) o que fazia com que o coração bombeasse contra sua própria pressão e implodisse. Uma lenda dizia que os supremos dominadores da fina arte do clã poderiam controlar até mesmo o fluxo do tempo nos seus corpos, podendo então viver por eras. Após a Noite da Desgraça, o clã desintegrou, deixando alguns poucos sobreviventes.

Vila da grama:

**Clã Akifuyu:** É considerado o mais forte da Vila da Grama. São especialistas de água e vento, e lidera a Onmitsu Meirei, a divisão de ninjas-espiões do país da grama, portanto seus ninjas estão baseados nesse treinamento. Também participam do conselho da Vila.

**Clã Harunatsu:** É o clã mais antigo da Vila da Grama, especialistas de terra e fogo, e são marca presente no conselho. São responsáveis pela defesa do Kusakage.

Vila da Folha:

**Clã Inuzuka:** É um clã do País do Fogo respeitado, com a peculiaridade de utilizar cachorros como companheiro nas lutas. O ninja recebe seu cão ainda pequeno. Os dois começam a criar uma existência amigável, até ao ponto do ninja entender o que o seu mascote tenta expressar por latidos e gestos. Os dois desenvolvem a confiança entre si.

**Clã Hyuuga:** Muito respeitados dentro e fora da cidade de Konoha, o clã Hyuuga tem como principal característica o Byakugan, uma Kekkei Genkai. O Clã é dividido em duas partes: a Família Principal e a Família Secundária. Na família principal, apenas o primeiro filho(a) continua nela. O segundo, o terceiro, e os outros que possam vir, farão parte da família secundária, cujo objetivo é proteger a Família Principal. Para que os membros da Família Secundaria não façam nada de errado, um selo é posto na cabeça deles quando pequenos. Qualquer ação que o membro da principal perceba, com apenas um selo de mão ele pode fazer o membro da Família Secundária tenha uma forte dor de cabeça, causada pela destruição de neurônios, podendo matá-lo.

**Clã Aburame:**É um clã muito famoso dentro e fora do País do Fogo, onde residem. São úteis pela sua habilidade de controlar insetos de variados tipos. Apesar de clãs parecidos existirem em outros Países, o Clã Aburame é o maior e o mais famoso. Para ganhar a ajuda dos pequenos seres vivos, são postos no corpo quando ainda é pequeno. Eles se alimentam do chakra do ninja, e em troca são usados na batalha pela manipulação do chakra.

**Fichas masculinas e Femininas**

**FICHA.**

**Nome:** Sobrenome do clã - nome

**Idade:** Ponha a idade mais adequada com a história/par/título.

**Clã:** Opções acima.

**História:** Fatos relevantes que influenciem no seu caráter/atuação/poder.

**Aparência:** O físico.

**Personalidade:** Defeito/qualidades/traços marcantes.

**Roupa:** (lembre-se, isso não é um desfile...)

**Afiliação:** Coloque sua formação de combate, se é com qualquer do clã, com companheiro de trabalho, melhor amigo... (não precisa identificar o nome, somente se esse for personagem de Naruto)

**Título:** Coloque apenas se tiver algum cargo/trabalho/atividade (são para pessoas que tem idade para isso, não se esqueça)

**Par:** Nome do (a) infeliz XD - (pode ser qualquer ser humano da série Naruto - não é obrigatório)

**Reação em batalha:** Como você se comporta em uma luta? Por favor, nada que distorça a personalidade.

**Pode ser vilão: **(Nem todos que disserem sim serão. Aliás, quase nenhum...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Relôu Pipou__ from the deepest Hell!_

_Aqui é Murilo, trazendo então a lista dos selecionados nesta etapa de Treason!_

_Foi mal pela demora, zilhões de desculpas!_

_As fichas que recebi realmente estavam boas, foi complicado para decidir com Rebecca quais deveriam prosseguir._

_Quem foi chamado, parabéns! Vocês agora têm mais trabalho! MWAHUAHUAHUA!_

_Ao fim da fic vocês entenderão que devem fazer!_

_Quem não foi chamado, parabéns! Vocês têm mais uma chance para fazer um novo personagem para a 2ª etapa de fichas!! Não desanimem! Quem sabe vocês conseguem entrar para essa história!_

_Quem nem escreveu, parabéns! Ganhou mais tempo para pensar em uma boa ficha!_

_Então, lá vai!_

**X**

**Lista de escolhidos**

**Harunatsu Sayuri:** 20 anos – Defesa do Kusakage. Após o desaparecimento da prima, começa a participar ativamente na procura de resposta sobre seu clã e manifesta antipatia aos Akifuyu. Tenta árduamente entender a entrada do Ryuudou pelo seu clã. – Kakashi.

**Akifuyu Isu**: Ninja – 16 anos. Se vê envolvida na história após a morte do patriarca do seu Clã, e depois do recente sumiço de sua melhor amiga. – Sasori.

**Inuzuka Ichiro:** Ninja – 17 anos. Entra na fase Konoha. – Hinata/Hanabi

**Hyuuga Keiko:** 17 anos – Ninja. Entra na fase Konoha. - Neji

**Aburame Kitsune:** 16 anos – Ninja. Entra na fase Konoha. – Suigetsu.

**Ryuudou Yumi:** 16 anos – Jounin de Elite. Sem muita participação na cúpula, entra mais em batalhas, não muito preocupada com a história da cidade. – Shikamaru.

**Akifuyu Fukusenshi:** 21 anos – Líder do clã e participante do conselho. Após a morte do pai, é indicado para sucedê-lo. Ainda abalado com a perda, decide ir a fundo nas investigações do clã, procurando aliados e informações. – Shizune.

**Akifuyu Miaka:** 17 anos – Líder da OM. Assume o posto após a morte do pai, e consegue informações restritas a ele, sabendo assim de assuntos peculiares da cidade – Kiba.

**Harunatsu Kohana:** 14 anos – Colegial. Bondosa e infantil, ela jamais treinou ou pegou em uma Kunai. Tem amizade com Isu, apesar de pertenceram a clãs 'aparentemente rivais', e costuma tratar a todos bem. Depois de um mês de chegada dos Ryuudou desaparece misteriosamente de sua casa.

**Ryuudou Yusuke: **19 anos – Filho do líder do clã e Jounin de elite do antigo exército de Uzumakigakure. Após o fim da vila, assume um time e atua na inteligência de combate e espionagem do clã, sob comando do seu pai – Tenten.

**Ryuudou Fukitori: **15 anos – Irmã de Ryuudou Yusuke e ninja médica do antigo exército de Uzumakigakure. Após o fim da vila, junta-se ao irmão no time de inteligência de combate e espionagem – Hinata/outras.

**Godaime Kusakage - Tatsuha: **18 anos – Um kage incrivelmente jovem com poderes extraordinários. Extremamente carismático e bonito, é um homem adorado pelos cidadãos de Kusagakure. Apesar de tudo isso, tem um passado obscuro nos campos de batalha e tem um comportamento completamente alheio em combate – Várias.

**Jutsus Básicos**

**Tatsuha: **O godaime kusakage tem uma lista vastíssima de jutsus. Utiliza principalmente Kazeton.

**Ryuudou Yusuke: **Ele é baseado em Ninjutsu e Taijutsu. Suas técnicas principais envolvem o domínio da sua Kekkei Genkai com a qual ele desenvolveu estilo de batalha a média distância. A simples utilização do Kekkei Genkai (Ryuudou Butsu Ayatsuri) não consistem exatamente em um jutsu.

Suiton - Urahara Ryuudou no Jutsu – Fluxo reverso de água, jutsu básico para um Ryuudou

Chakra Muteikei Ryuudou no Jutsu – Técnica de Fluxo de chakra amorfo, que causa impossibilidade momentânea de executar jutsus.

Kazeton - Kaze Shuriken no Jutsu – Técnica de Shurikens de ar

Ryuudou Butsu Ayatsuri – Manipulação de fluxos (Técnica avançada do Kekkei Genkai dos Ryuudou. Permite a manipulação dos meios fluidos)

Ninpou – Chi Ryuudou Butsu Ayatsuri no Jutsu – Manipulação de Sangue (Técnica de assassinatos e técnica médica do clã)

Shinkuu no Jutsu – Criação de vácuo

**Ryuudou Fukitori: **Ela é uma ninja médica que também usa taijutsu. Suas técnicas principais envolvem nijutsus médicos e o Kekkei Genkai.

Ninpou – Chi Ryuudou Butsu Ayatsuri no Jutsu

Suiton – Urahara Ryuudou no Jutsu

Chakra Muteikei Ryuudou no Jutsu

Ninjutsus médicos

**Akifuyu Fukusenshi: **Vento - tipo Genjutsu/Kekke Genkai / não costuma lutar:

Aki Kaze no jutsu - ataque simples.

Kiriyoru - referente à Kekke genkai - ilusão/genjutsu

Kazechyio - Ilusão enlouquecedora.

AkiFuyu Kaze-arashi - Manipulação de vento.

AkiFuyu Shiroigattai - Ninjutsu em parceria com a irmã, criação de gelo. Só usado em casos extremos.

**Akifuyu Miaka : **Água - especialista em jutsus de tempo e espaço. Basicamente utiliza água para locomoção e taijutsu, leve e ágil. Não possui nenhum jutsu complexo, excetuando o AkiFuyu Mizu-Arashi - Manipulação de água ( em combinação com o AkiFuyu Kaze-Arashi, cria-se AkiFuyu Shiroigattai )

**Harunatsu Kohana:** Dança Hung Up como ninguém.

**X**

_Isso mesmo! Se ainda não perceberam, vocês agora têm que montar a lista de Jutsus básicos, queridinhos. Realmente, percebe-se uma diferença no padrão de escrever os jutsus meu e de Rebecca, entretanto vale ter um padrão para facilitar a análise. Vocês que foram aprovados, têm que fazer isso. Fichas novas devem adicionar esses itens em seus textos, portanto é a ficha da primeira fase mais a da segunda (ooooh :F). Vai então o padrão de fichas da 2ª fase!_

**Nome: **Aqui você põe o nome do desinfeliz

**Elemento: **Para os que leram Naruto, sabem que existem 5 elementos: Ar, terra, fogo, água e trovão. Apenas usuários de Kekkei Genkai podem ter 2 (não, nenhum dos personagens têm o Rin'negan ¬¬º)

**Tipo: **Dentre os tipos existem: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu e Ninjutsu médico.

**Jutsus: **Se o seu jutsu foi criado por sua mente criativa, coloque o que faz o jutsu, seu efeito e tudo mais. Se estiver em Naruto, basta por o nome.


End file.
